Hola, Faye
by marunouchi
Summary: Pensamientos sencillos, acciones concretas.


Drabble 1

¿Cuándo dejas de mirarle las tetas a una mujer para mirar sus ojos o su boca o cómo frunce el ceño y esas cosas significa que te gusta? Es decir, ¿significa que además de calentarte te gusta? Si esperas cruzártela y cuando aparece te sientes bien… o si te ríes de un chiste estúpido que hace o no la criticas tanto como solías… ¿qué significa eso?

Spike estaba en la cubierta de la Bebop, fumando, contemplando el puerto de la colonia a dónde habían atracado por provisiones. Su mente divagaba en estas cuestiones porque las nubes blancas que surcaban el cielo por alguna razón le habían hecho recordar a la piel blanca y suave de Faye. Bueno, lo de suave lo suponía porque no la había tocado más que para zarandearla un par de veces o darle un empujón, pero tenía toda la pinta de ser delicada. Además, ¿no era de hacerse moretones por cualquier cosa?

Aunque él trataba de no pensar nunca, era una máxima que por mucho tiempo le había funcionado, desde los eventos del año pasado, cuando casi perdió la vida por la katana de Vicious, la verdad es que su cerebro había empezado a funcionar sin permiso. De alguna manera se había vuelto un tipo más reflexivo y aunque sus compañeros suponían que en verdad seguía igual la quietud y el silencio que eran su sello ocultaban un activo mundo interior. Aunque a él no le gustara ni medio, no podía domar sus pensamientos.

Así que Faye había logrado penetrar su espacio privado… Frunció el entrecejo, el verbo solo hizo que enseguida esa otra parte de su cuerpo que actuaba sin permiso desde la adolescencia despertara. Miró alrededor, cruzó las piernas y pensó en otra cosa inmediatamente. Pero a su cerebro no era fácil engañarlo así que aunque aceptó calmar las hormonas siguió reflexionando acerca de Faye.

Siempre le había parecido una chica bonita, nada mal para una ludópata amnésica con gran habilidad para el engaño y buena puntería, para una bruja egoísta que la mayoría de las veces era insufrible. Bueno, para ser sincero ella misma había cambiado mucho el último año. ¿Serían sus recuerdos? Lo cierto es que lo había cuidado y en esas largas noches de… ¿depresión?, de alguna manera lo había ayudado encargándose de que no se quedara sin cigarrillos o sin alcohol o sin un hombro en el que apoyarse. Y eso que él no había sido la mejor compañía durante ese tiempo.

Después, más o menos todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ella salía con frecuencia, desaparecía un par de días, salía de juerga, perdía dinero y siempre participaba de la caza de criminales cuando se lo pedían aunque a veces trabaja sola.

 _¿Entonces cuando había dejado de mirarle las tetas?_ Ahora tenía más presente sus ojos, tan verdes y expresivos, su pequeña boca siempre carmín, su cintura… Tenía una voz chillona cuando gritaba pero si hablaba normalmente su timbre era algo ronco, muy seductor. Seguro era ese el que le ponía a los tipos que conocía y embaucaba.

Cuando salía de la ducha tenía la piel rosada por el agua caliente y si se quemaba con el udon de Jet hacía muecas muy graciosas para no escupir la comida y no desperdiciarla. A veces tenía una mirada melancólica, cuando fumaba en la sala de control por la noche, cuando se encontraban allí de casualidad de madrugada. Cada tanto dejaba caer algún comentario sobre su infancia, aquí y allá una postal de la vieja Tierra o una anécdota de su adolescencia. No lloraba nunca, aunque probablemente lo hiciera en su cuarto. Incluso una noche, de vuelta de una discoteca en Ganímedes y muy borracha le había mirado con tristeza y le había susurrado, _sabes, creo que soy exactamente lo que nadie está buscando._

Una vez desapareció cuatro días y fueron cuatro días y tres noches muy extrañas para él. _¿Fue entonces que dejó de mirar sus tetas para mirarla a ella?_ ¿Para apreciar su presencia? Sí, probablemente fuera desde aquella vez. Un ruido y pensaba que eran sus botas, otro ruido y pensaba que andaba por la cocina, otro y esperaba cruzársela en la puerta del baño pero era Jet envuelto en vapor y toalla, todo menos glamoroso…

Y entonces había empezado a observarla. Cómo revolvía el café hasta enfriarlo un poco, como ponía caras al hacer zapping en la tele, como comía apurada si el plato no le gustaba, cómo se hacía un ovillo en el sofá cuando el dolor menstrual la tenía a mal traer o como se arrastraba por la nave envuelta en una frazada y con la caja de pañuelos de papel en una mano cuando se resfriaba.

Así que, así las cosas, Faye le gustaba. ¿Y qué iba a hacer con eso? Se acostó sobre su espalda, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Algo. Algo más o menos rápido… una sensación nueva estaba empezando a invadirlo. Ansiedad. Él no era así, nada lo alteraba pero si lo pensaba sí, estaba ansioso por hacer algo. Sonrió. Era como planear una misión.

Faye, Faye… De golpe allí estaba. No es que no hubiera estado antes, tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo. Recordaba observarla después de que la rescatara de aquella secta loca, verla durmiendo tan en paz… recordaba también cómo había aparecido de la nada cuando él peleaba contra ese lunático infantil… No, Faye siempre había estado, solo que recién ahora se permitía notarla.

.- Hey, ¡vaquero!

Abrió los ojos y tenía delante suyo un par de interminables piernas blancas. Una sonrisa y un par de brillantes ojos verdes lo observaban.

.- ¿Dejas de holgazanear y nos ayudas con las provisiones?

.- ¿Trajiste alcohol?

.- Naturalmente.

F ye le tendió la mano y él se levantó. Se la sostuvo por un segundo más y ella lo miró, curiosa.

.- Hey, Faye, ¿me acompañas esta noche a un bar?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

.- ¿Es una cita? – preguntó, graciosa.

Él hizo una mueca y le guiñó un ojo.

.- Sí, ¿aceptas?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pestañó un par de veces, desvió la mirada y después le sonrió.

.- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Una cita…cita?

.- Obvio.

Vio la confusión pintada en su rostro.

. ¿Estás seguro?

Y entonces vio mucho más. Precaución. Duda. Una tonelada de dudas.

.- Absolutamente.

No veía la hora de tocarla, apretarla, besarla y todo lo demás. Si lo pensaba mucho las hormonas le jugarían otro mal pasada. Entonces se marchó ayudar a Jet con las cajas de las provisiones, sabiendo ya que esa noche sería estupenda. Un bar, muchos tragos, buena música, Faye a su lado… Solo tenía que pensar cómo conquistarla porque no iba a irse a dormir sin probarla.

3,2,1 Let's jam.


End file.
